empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One More Minute
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec One More Minute (Hakeem's Version) & One More Minute (Showcase Version) One More Minute (ou One More Minute (Blake & Tiana Version)) est une chanson chantée dans les épisodes ''Love All, Trust a Few'''' et The Depth of Grief.'' Cette chanson parle particulièrement de la fusillade qu'il y a eu deux ans avant la saison 5 (voir "''Une page se tourne''"). Hakeem a écrit cette chanson, inspirée de sa chanson "''One More Minute (Hakeem's Version)''" et a donné les paroles à Blake mais ce dernier a fait croire à Tiana que c'est lui qui les as écrites. Tiana s'intéresse alors de plus en plus à Blake, pensant qu'il est plus mature que son petit-ami. Cette chanson crée un quiproquo et un conflit entre Blake et Hakeem. Cette chanson est la 7ème de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Serayah & Chet Hanks. Paroles 1: Chet Hanks My life flashes Ahead is my desertion This trigger finger makes me contemplate if I deserve it I'll be damned if my family would take the hit So be a man and step in front of this angry man without a purpose Tell me this ain't a conclusion My body can barely react I'm thinking it's just an illusion But the bullet is telling me facts 'Cause my whole world is in a spin If they ain't breathing, I ain't living Can't express this feeling Praying, give me one more minute ya Serayah Lost all control in the blink of an eye Just a single thought went across my mind I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Eyes opened up, no it's not my time Need to make a choice am I willing to fight I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute 2: Chet Hanks Just take me back so I can think for 60 seconds Back when I seen inside Tiana's eyes she needs protection Just take me back when I was rapping I could see perfection Take me back so I can repent because I think I learned my lesson Pardon me, I don't get this Yeah I get that I'm not sinless I ain't perfect and I understand I can live life so senseless I don't get this (I don't get this) I mean what's a prince without a princess? What's a prince without a princess? It's worthless Serayah Lost all control in the blink of an eye Just a single thought went across my mind I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Eyes opened up, no it's not my time Need to make a choice am I willing to fight I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Chet Hanks Give me one more pen And one more sentence So I can write and spit Just one more lyric Just let me speak I want more clearance I'm begging, I'm screaming, just one more minute Serayah Lost all control in the blink of an eye Just a single thought went across my mind I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Eyes opened up, no it's not my time Need to make a choice am I willing to fight I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Outro One more minute One more, just one more One more minute I need one more, just one more One more minute One more minute Hey Just one more minute Yeah Vidéos thumb|center|380 pxthumb|center|380 pxthumb|center|380 px Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Blake Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Tiana